Deserted Island
by Spyash2
Summary: A one-shot story. Roxanne of Love and Hate has woken up on a deserted island when she was on her way to meet up with Cassandra's friend, on the ill-fated Awakened Being Hunt. After being stuck there on the island for 4 months, someone arrives, and predictably high jinks ensue. Naruto/Roxanne.


**One Month on Deserted Island**

The sun was blaring down at the earth with all its brightness and glory, giving off a serene calmness one can find on an island in the middle of nowhere, completely untouched by human influence. That scenery was slightly ruined when a tree was abruptly cut down and sliced into several logs mid-fall in the blink of an eye. The perpetrator is a young, very beautiful woman, holding a sword that is far too big and heavy for a normal person to carry with a single hand, leaned down and picked up the logs with one arm.

The woman had pale, wavy hair pulled tight into two pigtails with straight bangs swept to the left. She has silver eyes, prominent lashes, and a notable beauty mark below her right eye along with a heart-shaped face. Her outfit consists of a light grey two-piece suit, with a mock-neck dickie marked with a symbol near the base of her throat. Over the top of this, several pieces of plate armour are worn: shin-high, slightly heeled sabatons, large vambraces, pauldrons with two slots for the claymore she was carrying, a fauld and finally a short grey cape.

This woman was Roxanne, a warrior holding the rank of Number 2 belonging to an Organization called… The Organization. Yeah... It's not all that imaginative, but Roxanne was a part of their military force. Keyword being _'was'_. She had no idea how she ended up here on this island; the last thing she remembered was preparing to go on that Awakened Being hunt with a Number 35; she can't remember that bitch's name, it started with an M, but that was all she could remember.

Then, the next thing she knew, she found herself lying face up on an island in the middle of fucking nowhere with all of her gear. So she is technically 'not' a part of them, now? There were no youma around so she couldn't exactly fight anymore either…

"Tch… I'd rather be fighting awakened beings and youma than being on this damned island by myself any longer," she growled; delving further in the island with several logs in one hand and her claymore in the other.

Several minutes of walking later and Roxanne arrived back at her campsite. A fire pit; a small shelter made of wood and leaves acting as the roof; and some empty coconuts that she can use to gather some fresh water for whenever it rains. Some cold, but cooked fish. She was here for a while, and the loneliness was beginning to get to her.

"Grrr…" she growled, dumping the logs in a pile. "I wish someone would be here with me. At least I _won't_ be alone then…"

She frowned. Was her ending up on this island because of she got her 'friends' killed after befriending and learning of their techniques, and that she was planning to get rid of the Number 35 next before moving onto her friend, the Number 1 Cassandra? After a moment of contemplation, she shook her head. No, that couldn't be it.

Well, there is no point in wondering about what-ifs and all that shit. She's here and she is going to be here for the foreseeable future. She'll have to build a raft or a boat of some sort and see if there are other islands out there. Maybe she can get some resources from them.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" suddenly Roxanne threw her claymore aside and threw her head back as she screamed to the sky. "THIS IS FUCKING UNFAIR! FUCK THIS ISLAND! FUCK EVERYTHIINNNNNNG!"

* * *

 **Two Months on Deserted Island**

In nothing but her two-piece bodysuit, Roxanne sat on the beach staring out at the distance with a look of absolute boredom. The Number 2 - or maybe she can now consider herself the _former_ holder of Number 2 - rest her chin on her palm, huffing with bloated cheeks.

A self-made raft was beached to make sure it would not drift away into the sea without her knowledge. Now she needed to make a paddle or something to help her move it.

"...tch…stupid island. Been here for what felt like years…" she massaged her forehead and let out a low irritated growl. She would _love_ to have someone to…just...talk to. She'd do anything for a little human contact!

But that was not to be, and she knew it. Sighing Roxanne got up, wiped the sand off her legs and butt and made her way back inland. She still needed to make that padel after all. And she has plenty of wood to get started on it.

Once she has the paddle made she'll set forth and try to see if there are any other islands out there. Heading in one direction would be the ideal choice - she would be able to get back to this island if anything were to go wrong. And chances are, something _will_ go wrong.

She doesn't want to take that risk.

* * *

 **Two Months and Two Days later on Deserted Island**

"USELESS PIECE OF WOOD!" a drenched, and beached Roxanne yelled with rage; in her anger, she threw the paddle for her to use on her raft away. Since there was literally no raft for her to use anymore. The fucking thing fell apart, the rope she fashioned off those long tree leaves came apart at the seams and the pieces of wood floated off in separate directions. Then she was forced to swim back to the fucking island she was on, lest she drown.

"Great. Fucking great!" the curly-pigtailed blonde shouted. "I can't even get off this fucking island because my raft fell apart!" with a low frustrated growl, Roxanne pinched the bridge of her nose and forced herself to calm down.

One thing is obvious: she wasn't going to do that again. No fucking way. With sigh Roxanne made her way further inland, completely unaware someone was going to be washed ashore on the very same island she was on some months later.

* * *

 **Three Months on the Deserted Island**

As Roxanne looked down at herself she had to admit that there was one good thing about being a hybrid: she is not affected by the cold. It is now close to a year since she found herself on this island, and while she remained the same in appearance, her two piece bodysuit did not.

Her clothing was torn and ragged after it had gotten caught in some branches belonging to bushes when she decided to delve further into the island. That was fifteen days ago. Now the wears and tears were getting bigger. The stitching that kept her scar closed wasn't visible thankfully; that would be fucking annoying.

Though the biggest tear she had, had to be on her waist. That was a bitch to get out. Who knew branches were so fucking fickle?

And so here she was, delving back into the depths of the island to explore it some more. Honestly, she'd rather stay in one spot: her campsite; but she would get bored doing absolutely nothing.

She stepped over a thorny bush...

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

...and let out a curse when she felt her clothing had gotten caught. Again.

Her beautiful face twisting into a scowl, Roxanne grabbed at the sleeve of her top and pulled. "I should have brought my fucking sword and sliced you to little pieces!"

The fabric had been torn from her sleeve and she looked it over. A large chunk of it was missing. And it's at the elbow, too… fuck it; she grabbed the remains of the sleeve and pulled it clean off. She had nothing to sew it back on with and therefore had no point in having it on when it would only distract her.

The next time though... She will _definitely_ bring her sword with her to clear the way.

* * *

 **Three months and fifteen days on the Deserted Island**

"Hmm…"

Roxanne looked up at the sky; there was a change in the atmosphere. She didn't know _how_ she felt such a thing, but she was grateful nonetheless. Her gut told her, that it was going to be something different; she honestly hoped it would be something to take away this boredom that was slowly driving her crazy.

The long days honestly felt like she was here for years instead of… three months? Or around that time. She's losing track of time. It wasn't hard, seeing as how this island didn't seem to have seasons.

"Well, at least it doesn't snow here." the woman said despite the sheer boredom she felt. Roxanne was trying to find a silver lining in all of this; so, she latched on to the one thing that _was_ a positive.

"Yeah… it doesn't snow here…" dragging the back of her hand across her forehead, Roxanne sighed and continued on her way through the… woods? Yeah, she'll call them woods. Her sword in hand; she wasn't going to let those grabby branches and thorns get at her clothing this time!

* * *

 **Four months on Deserted Island**

"Oh for the love of Teresa and Clare, not again!" Roxanne growled.

The sound of metal cutting through air and bark was heard, followed by the sound of fabric ripping, and the Number 2 - she still considered herself to be part of the Organization - found herself looking at a new tear in her outfit. And once more it was her top.

She felt her shoulder and could feel her own skin. As well as a large piece of fabric just uselessly hanging off.

Roxanne let out a sigh, "Oh, fuck it." she reached up, grabbed the piece of her bodysuit and yanked the sucker clean off. A loud ripping sound filled the area as the Number 2 took off another useless piece of clothing, revealing more of her body. Her shoulder was now revealed to the elements and under her arm was _another_ useless, flopping piece of material. So she pulled that one off as well, and it kept going, and going, and going, until a large piece of her top was removed.

"...god FUCKING DAMN IT!"

 _Now_ her right side was exposed, and a large amount of sideboob was visible as well! Just her fucking luck!

To make matters worse, she could feel some dangly bits still remaining and ticking her shoulder. With a roar of frustration, she tore the shoulder off of her top, letting it dangle, clinging by one side, before she decided to just tear that off, too and be done with it. Now, the last bits of her top dangled around her waist like a loincloth, revealing her sizeable bosom to the world, marred only by her stigma - a long, unhealable gash reaching from her neck on down to her crotch. The only way to keep it closed was to crudely stitch it shut, but at least that was better than having her guts hanging out.

She let out a growling sigh, glared at the piece of flora that she swore was laughing at her and chopped it to bits with yet another roar.

Then Roxanne threw her sword side and threw her head back, "FUCK IT! I'LL JUST GO TOPLESS THEN! SEE IF I CARE!" she bellowed to the sky.

Roxanne was angry, lonely, and now topless. Could her day get any worse?!

Then, she snapped her gaze to her left as a steady flow of yoki reached her senses. Her anger forgotten for the moment Roxanne made her way to the source of energy with her sword in hand.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he found himself staring up at a bright clear sky. Blinking owlishly he slowly looked around, and blinked some more when he found himself on a beach. Where… where did he end up…?

He made a face and his entire body screamed in protest as he tried to sit up. Fuck, his entire body hurt! Naruto shook his head to get the cobwebs out, only to regret his choices in life as the world started to spin. His head fell back onto the sand with a groan, and slowly rubbed his eyes with a pain strained grunt.

Naruto took a deep breath and lowered his hand to his chest. A prominent thought on his mind.

"How did I end up here…?" he asked himself aloud. He wasn't expecting an answer, nor did he get one. The blond laid there on the beach, for what seemed like hours under the sun. Then he slowly got to his feet and looked around. Well… being out here wasn't going to get anything done, so he headed inland.

He would never expect the encounter he would have with the island's only other resident that was coming in his direction.

While his entire body feeling sore all over, Naruto was careful when he walked. He didn't want to make his entire body feel worse than it already does after all, and made sure to avoid doing anything that would put a strain on his already fragile body.

Luckily his healing factor was fixing him right up, though it was taking its sweet ass time kicking into gear. He always did have a harder time with blunt force trauma than open wounds…

"Hmm…?" Naruto came to a stop and leaned against the bark of a tree when he heard he heard a twig snap. He looked around for a moment, and when nothing seemed out of the ordinary the whiskered blond sighed, and moved on. "Must've been my imagination."

He didn't sense anything. Then again he was shit at detecting chakra.

Roxanne swiftly hid behind a tree, silently taking a deep breath, before peeking around the edge to see what she was dealing with. His back was to her, but she was able to get a lot of detail out of him; a blond male in the last years of his youth, wearing some… strange clothing, with an even stranger colour: orange and black. He didn't seem to be armed though. She had to admit though… he was rather handsome. In his own way.

But the yoki she sensed was coming from him.

"I really hope someone is here." she heard him say, sighing, "If this is a deserted island, then I'm going to be in trouble."

Roxanne squinted at him and as she watched him get further and further away, a small smile pulled at her lips as she carefully shadowed him. He had yoki, so he could be a youma... but he didn't show any telling traits that belong to a youma. She'll reserve judgement on him for the moment.

He IS the first human she's ever saw in what felt like… forever!

As he walked deeper inland, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. With narrowed eyes, he glanced to his left from the corner of his eyes. Nothing there. He then looked to his right. Nothing there.

He let out a yelp when he tripped on a large stone and face planted. "Ow…" instead of getting up, though, Naruto rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He's tired. He's sore and he can't be bothered to move. He'll rest his eyes for now.

Or he would have, had he not heard the sound of twigs snapping once more. He turned to see a bombshell of a woman slipping out from behind the shrubbery. He grew wide eyed when he found that she had a nice set of D-cups on her. Though his attention was taken away from them when he saw the horrific gash that was crudely stitched up.

How the hell was she still alive? Let alone moving! Naruto frowned sympathetically.

" **Don't be fooled by her looks, Naruto,"** Kurama warned from within the boy. **"She has a potent well of demonic energies within her. Be careful."**

" _Right; how potent are we talking about here?"_ the blond inwardly asked his tenant.

" **Near Kage-level,"** Kurama growled. **"Hell, she could probably beat one if she played it smart."**

" _Noted. Thanks for the warning."_ Naruto thought back, before getting up on his feet with a pained grunt. "...Uh, who, are you?" he asked, giving Roxanne a wary look. A good looking woman she may be, but he wasn't going to take any chances with her.

The woman gave him a sickly sweet smile, one that quickly put him on edge. That was when he finally took notice of her claymore. While he may not be an expert on weapons like Tenten, even he could tell you needed to have two hands to effectively use that weapon; and she was carrying it easily with one hand.

"I'm the resident of this island," she chirped. "And if we're going to get along, you're not going to try anything. Who are you?"

"S-someone who wants to leave." Naruto ever so slowly edged away. This woman gave him Anko vibes. And as hot as he found the woman to be, he really didn't want to be a part of that mess. "S-so I'll be… going back… in the direction I came from." he told her, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

Roxanne grinned, before she vanished from her spot. He stepped back once more out of surprise. And when he felt a pair of breasts pressing against his back, he froze, giving the woman more than enough time to wrap an arm around his chest and press herself up against his back.

"Now, now, you're not thinking of leaving are you?" now that she was close to him, Roxanne realised his yoki was bigger than she initially thought. It was bigger than Cassandra's! Realising this, and with him being the only human contact she ever had in what felt like forever, the curly blonde was definitely _not_ going to let him get away.

She stabbed the top of her sword into the ground and wrapped her other arm around him. The blond in her arms grew stiff as she breathed against his ear.

"I have been here for a _very_ long time - you are the first person I met. Please, stay~." she purred throatily into his ear.

"Uuuuuh… s-sure?" This was a shapely, hot-ass woman, and he was a hormonal, teenage boy. Her unhealable gash aside, the woman was stacked and fucking attractive. "Just… don't do anything hasty?"

"I promise," Roxanne giggled, "as long as you don't try to leave the island, of course, then you won't have _anything_ to worry about." Naruto gulped nervously; the veiled threat was there, plain as day: don't try and leave me, or else.

"S-sure…" he took a deep breath to keep his hormones in check, "uh, can you let me go, now?"

Roxanne didn't say anything, but did as he asked and leaned against her sword as she stared at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Naruto turned around and tried his damned best to keep his eyes away from her tits. Though in the end, that attempt ended up being an utter failure.

"Oh?" Roxanne smiled a sickly sweet smile, "Do you see something you like~?"

Well… they are on an island. There was no one else; and because there is no one else, he can now do things without having the risk of being beaten over the head for it. Though the woman in front of him can whack him over the head for anything dumb.

But he was so tempted; and steeling himself, Naruto proceeded to do just that.

Roxanne squealed in surprise when Naruto boldly reached up and grabbed onto her tits and gave them a nice squeeze. "Yeah, I'd say I found something I like!"

The former Number 2 giggled, giving the man a sickly sweet grin as she placed her hands on top of his. "Oh, you naughty boy~!"

"With you exposing your tits? What were you expecting me to do?" He chuckled; then Naruto gave the pair of fun bags another squeeze and started to knead them. "You were practically asking for it."

Her grin became more unsettling as she slid her hands up his arms and immediately started unzipping his jacket.

"I have to ask though," he moved one hand from her breast and lightly traced his fingers against the stitches and skin. "Does this… thing on you, hurt?" it was a pretty dumb question, he knew that, but sometimes you had to ask the dumb questions to get an easy answer. Besides he wanted to know _why_ it was stitched up the way it was. From what he can tell, the crude stitching was the only thing keeping the wound closed.

Roxanne frowned. "It doesn't… not physically," she said. "It _has_ caused many to view me as a monster, though."

Naruto frowned at that, "Really, now… that feels familiar." he looked her in the eye and said, "Can I try something?"

The former Number 2 blinked and frowned with uncertainty. What was he thinking? "I… suppose."

"Alright," with her consent given Naruto moved his fore and middle fingers to the base of her neck, where the gash began and pressed against it. Then his digits were enveloped with bubbling red yoki, and Roxanne shuddered when a foreign energy washed over her. She winced upon feeling her stigma flare up, hissing and smoking, like it was burning.

Then he began to trail his fingers down. The scar disappeared in his wake, leaving unblemished skin; the stitching even burned away and vanished with it as he went further and further down.

Roxanne felt her breath catch in her throat as his fingers went between the valley of her breasts. It burned her; it burned her so much, but why did it feel so good at the same time? This was beyond expectations! She then shuddered once again when he reached her stomach. His yoki burned away at the corrupt flesh, her stigma and healed it completely.

Then he had to slip his hand under the remains of her top and pants to get at the rest of it. _That_ was awkward for the blond, but enjoyable for Roxanne.

When the scar had fully vanished, Roxanne looked down and instinctively felt the area her stigma had previously been to make sure her eyes were not just fooling her. And they were most certainly not fooling her.

"I hope you didn't mind. But seeing a blemish on someone as beautiful as you was an injustice." he told her, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Roxanne's grin returned with twice the vibrance and three times the creepiness as she tackled the startled blond to the ground. There was no way in _hell_ she was letting this boy out of her sight now!

"Ack!" when he fell on his back, Naruto's entire body flared in pain, but he pushed past that; he blinked owlishly as he stared up at her with wide eyes. "Uh… you're welcome?" he said nervously. He did _not_ like that look on her face. And he grew stiff when she pinned him between her arms and leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

"You are _definitely_ coming with me now." Roxanne declared with a vicious grin. Then she leaned up, sat down on his groin and looked down at him like a hungry cat would to a mouse.

"...Damn you're sexy." scary too, but he wasn't going to say anything about that. With a grin, he palmed her nice, firm ass and started kneaded it. "And you have a nice body too."

Roxanne giggled. "You're pretty cute, yourself~!"

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked; he saw her partially naked and got rid of her wound. Knowing her name would be the best next step. "Mine's Naruto."

"I am Roxanne." she answered, her grin never leaving her lips, "The only resident you'll ever find on this island."

"Noted," Naruto chuckled nervously.

Once again, her hands trailed down, this time towards his pants. But before her fingers could reach the waistband of his pants, Naruto grabbed her hands by the wrist and forced them _away_ from their intended destination.

"Ah ah ah, none of that now." the blond chided her. Then he sat up, making the curly blonde straddling him to yelp in surprise at the sudden movement. She reflexively grabbed his shoulders to keep herself upright. "As downright gorgeous you are, Roxanne, I don't think we know each other enough for us to go _that_ far."

'Twas a bit hypocritical for him to say, considering he grabbed her tits and kneaded them not ten minutes ago; but he thought this was going _way_ too fast. It doesn't, however, mean they cannot go to second base.

Roxanne was _not_ the type of gal to take 'no' for an answer however. She gave him a menacing grin, her eyes suddenly turning gold with demonic slits as she pushed him back down. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to look a gift horse in the mouth?" she asked, her sickly-sweet grin becoming more menacing.

Her changing eyes aside, Naruto answered her question nonchalantly. "No, never had parents, or anyone, to teach me any of that."

"Oh? You poor thing. Don't worry, I'm here to give you all the tutelage you'll ever need~!" She sat up, and her hands flashed on down to his pants and they were undone faster than the eye could see.

Naruto did not like that; not one bit. So he preformed substitution with a log to get out from under her. _That_ took Roxanne by surprise. It wasn't every day someone you had underneath you, spontaneously change into a fucking log of all things!

Roxanne sighed dejectedly. "I really _am_ going insane, aren't I?"

She jumped upon hearing Naruto's voice behind her, falling on her ass with a squawk.

"No, you're not." when she turned around, Roxanne saw the blond in the process of pulling up his trousers. "I merely used one of my techniques to get out from under you." he explained; Naruto did not see the harm in telling her about substitution, seeing as she was clearly unable to perform it. "And as much as I like having a partially naked woman on top of me, I want to find someplace out of the way. You wouldn't happen to have a campsite anywhere would you?"

"Of course," she said, cheering up significantly. "Follow me." with that, Roxanne stood up, pulled her sword out of the ground and led him to her campsite.

Naruto shrugged and followed the woman back to her campsite. He lightly jogged until he was walking beside her; the blond gave the woman a glance, before he reached down to grab her butt.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, kneading her butt cheek with a leer. "You have one, nice ass!" the blond complimented her.

Roxanne giggled cheerfully, even if she gave off what Naruto could only describe as an outright _murderous_ vibe. "Oh, you damn tease~" her eyes shadowed as she flexed her fingers on the grip of her claymore, making it come off as threatening.

"You're half naked; if anything, _you're_ the tease here." he shot back with a grin. "You could turn the heads of any boys if you wanted to. You certainly have my attention." then he moved his hand from her ass to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her next to him. "I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know you a little more~" he growled throatily into her ear, nibbling against her earlobe as he did so.

Despite enjoying the feel of her earlobe being nibbled, Roxanne sweatdropped; he was giving her a _lot_ of mixed signals here. First he he stops her from taking off his pants, and the next he's doing _this_ to her? Make up your damn mind! Nevertheless, she guided the young man back to her campsite.

When he finally arrived Naruto took his arm out from around Roxanne's waist and surveyed what he saw. A fire pit; a small shelter that was made of wood and leaves; and some empty coconuts that are used to gather some fresh water whenever it rains. And some cooked fish. Then he looked _where_ Roxanne had set herself up. It's a pretty large clearing. big enough to hold several foundations. And there are a lot of trees around with coconuts on them.

"Hmm… this place is not a bad start." he said, looking to Roxanne upon hearing her sticking the claymore into the ground. "You have a very nice setup here," he told her with approval, "the clearing is big, so you can easily expand your camp as well if you wanted to."

"Perhaps I will, when we start making babies," she teased. Roxanne knew that was impossible, but she couldn't resist. The former Number 2 was not disappointed with the reaction she got.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ha chuckled nervously. "I-isn't it a little too soon to be thinking like that?"

Roxanne giggled. "So cute~!" she cooed, blatantly finding amusement in his frantic reply.

Naruto frowned slightly at being made fun of, but bounced back with a grin. Two could play at this game. "Well, now that you mention it, a hottie like you would make beautiful kids~!"

Roxanne grinned menacingly as she pressed on. "Would you like to try, then?"

Still grinning himself, Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the woman to him. "Do _you_ want to try?" he asked, running his free hand up and down along her upper arm.

Oh, she was going to enjoy, this~! Roxanne quickly and aggressively tackled Naruto to the ground, straddling the blond immediately. "Well, of course, I do sweetie~!"

" **Naruto…"** Kurama growled warningly.

" _I know,"_ Naruto mentally replied, _"if you don't want to watch, then you can just disconnect the link."_

" **I know that!"** Kurama nevertheless disconnected the link between them.

With that distraction out of the way Naruto narrowed his eyes and surprised Roxanne by throwing her off of him. "I'm going to have to refuse," he told her.

Getting up and looking more than a little frustrated, Roxanne growled. "And why is that?!" she demanded.

The whiskered blond shrugged, "You need to convince me." was all he told her. Then he walked behind Roxanne and pulled her flush against his chest, and pressed his groin to her butt. "You're doing a pretty good job at convincing me, though." he added, and ground his clothed dick against her.

Roxanne giggled, her mood changing a little too quickly, as she ground up against him."Oh? And, what do I need to do to 'convince' you?" she cooed, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Well, what you are doing right now is going a long way to convince me." he pointed out with a grin of his own. Roxanne gasped pleasantly when she felt him playfully slap her ass, "And you reaching down to my pants earlier…? I was very tempted to see what you were planning on doing… I may be more inclined to seeing what you want to do now that we're here."

Roxanne's grin widened as she giggled, sliding her hands down to undo his pants. "I was planning on claiming you as mine before anyone else can, silly~!"

Naruto felt his slacks becoming undone and drop to his ankles and his pants followed suit; Roxanne giggled mischievously as she leaned forwards and pressed her ass against his prick and started rubbing herself against him particularly hard. Naruto just stood there and took it, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the woman's ministrations.

Roxanne let out another giggle as she felt Naruto's hands instinctively go to her hips as she slipped her leggings down to feel her skin touching his hardening cock directly. She was _not_ disappointed. It felt so big~!

Then, to her irritation, Naruto pulled away, and when Roxanne was about to turn around and yell at him he said in a tone filled with restrained lust, "Get naked, you sexy woman,"

She froze, if only for a second, a pleasant shiver running up her spine. Roxanne grinned and did just that, licking her lips hungrily and stripped down entirely. She removed her sabatons first, then pulled down her trousers and tattered top, before kicking them off her ankle and spun on her heel to pull her new pet down into a deep, possessive kiss.

Taken aback at first, Naruto recovered quickly, and wrapped his arms around her. He growled into her mouth and reached down to grab at her ass with one hand, and with the other, he took hold of her breast and squeezed.

Roxanne wrapped a leg around him, clinging on for dear life as she hooked her ankle around his knee.

Naruto pulled away from her mouth to breath and he chuckled, "Well, now, aren't you one insatiable woman?"

"Have you ever seen a starving wolf tear into the first bit of meat it's seen in ages?" Roxanne asked with a giggle. "I'm famished, cutie~! From the feel of it, you want some, too. C'mon, loverboy! Ravage me, like we _both_ want you to~!"

"Actually, why don't _you_ ravage me~? From how I saw you act, you want to be the one to do it." he replied, with a suggestive leer.

Naruto needed not to say another word as Roxanne's eyes lit up, and the most ravenous grin he'd ever seen split her face as she tackled her new toy to the ground. Fuck foreplay! She needed this too much to wait!

The blonde showered Naruto in kisses as her hands trailed down, guiding his dick to her sopping folds. She honestly hadn't the foggiest idea what she was doing, but it didn't matter to her. She was a smart girl and would learn quickly, as she always did!

The boy groaned as he felt his lower head being swallowed by Roxanne's hot, wet cooch. She sat up, sliding per pussy down little by little as the feel of her inner walls parting around Naruto washed over her. She mewled with a stupid grin on her lips as she slid further and further down on him.

Just how the hell big _was_ he?! She'd been sliding down for what felt like an eternity and yet she still had yet to reach the bottom! When she finally touched his hips, she let out a pleasant shudder upon feeling the very tip of his bulbous head practically touching her cervix. He filled her up so _good_ ~! She moaned pleasurably at the feel of his cock throbbing happily within her.

Then, she let her instincts, her urge to mate with the strapping, young male beneath her, take over. Placing her hands on his chest, Roxanne lifted herself up, shuddering at the feel of his dick moving within her cunt, pulling at her inner walls so deliciously! Then, she slammed back down with a pleasured wail.

 _Whap!Whap!Whap!Whap!_

Naruto groaned at the feel of her cunt clamping down on him like a vice, and he stared at her heaving chest, watching her bosom bounce as she moved up and down on his shaft.

"God _damn_ you're one sexy lady!" Naruto growled; he bent his knees, grabbed her thighs and started thrusting into her. "I just want to fuck you silly!"

"Go ahead," she goaded. "Fuck me hard and put a baby in my belly, you stud~!"

The blond beneath her smirked before he pulled out until only the tip was left in. Then he slammed into her and started _fucking_ the bitch on top of him like nobody's business. Roxanne had no idea what hit her; the woman threw her head back and howled her pleasure to the skies above as her cunt was repeatedly pummeled by the blond underneath her. Is this what copulating between a man and a woman felt like? What the _hell_ had she been missing all her life!

 _WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!_

"God! You're so fucking tight!" Naruto growled, pounding away at Roxanne's cunt like a piston. Said woman was in cloud nine as she felt the interior of her pussy being stretched out so good~! She didn't know she even _needed_ this until now!

The wavy haired woman gave the blond beneath her a wide eyed and downright twisted grin, that showed her sadistic and sociopathic side Roxanne had, until this point, hidden away. "C'mon, _boy_ ; f-fuh-fuck me like you m-mean it!"

Naruto wasn't disturbed by the downright sociopathic grin on the woman's face. To him, that was a challenge! And he was going to utterly dominate this bitch and show her who's boss! The blond grinned viciously and held the woman's hips in a firm grasp. "Alright, you asked for it!"

Roxanne's sadistic, sociopathic grin was wiped off her face, and replaced with a shocked look when the young man beneath her suddenly sped the _fuck_ up. He went at double his original pace and it ultimately knocked her pride down to the ground and stamped on it repeatedly. She threw her head back and wailed in orgasm, brought over the edge almost immediately as Naruto pounded away at her neglected cunt. Naruto didn't stop there however, he moved one hand up to her breast and grabbed it; he was pleasantly surprised to discover her tits filled out his palm nicely. And so he started squeezing and kneading it. The other hand went to her bare ass and he took a handful of that too; and like her breast, he started squeezing and kneading it.

Roxanne fell on top of him and mewled lewdly into his ear as she bounced her hips in time with his. Naruto chuckled and gave the woman several ravishing kisses on her neck, and jawline. Then after withdrawing, he said, "I'm glad I could heal that disgusting scar on your body," Unbeknownst to him, that action had some… unforeseen side-effects.

"So am I," Roxanne cooed, her inner walls clamping down on the massive cock within her. She was just… so damn horny~! Naruto groaned at the feel of this woman's walls tightening so damn much around his throbbing shaft. He wasn't going to cum yet, she just felt so damn around squeezing him!

"A-are we _really_ the only o-ones on this island?" He asked; Naruto just had to know if she really was the only other person here. Having one is better than none, but he was getting some serious Anko vibes from her… and she seemed _worse_ too. Still, she's so god damn sexy it's pretty hard for him to _not_ fuck her!

"As far as I'm aware," Roxanne cooed, before giving him a menacing grin. "Not that I'd let you go off with some harlot, if we weren't… You're _mine_ , now~!"

Naruto growled and gave the sexy woman a short, but ravishing kiss, "If I was… then you convincing me to stay, _this_ way gives me one hell of a reason _not_ to go," he told her after withdrawing. Then he kissed the woman on the forehead, then her cheek, followed by her jawline and then her neck once more, "I think us being… fuckbuddies, is a good enough title for our relationship… unless you have _other_ ideas on what to call it?"

"For now, that will do, my love," Roxanne giggled, her twisted sociopathic grin returning with a vengeance. "Now, start fucking your buddy like you mean it! I still have yet to feel you spilling your seed within me~!"

Naruto did so… by immediately going quadruple his original speed. The… _not_ so poor woman had her grin wiped off her face yet again, and she collapsed on top of him like a puppet who had its strings cut. She didn't stand a chance. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she laid on top of Naruto and took it. She gurgled, unable to scream as the pleasured wail caught in her throat.

"There!" He snarled, plowing away at her snatch like a man possessed, "I'm giving it to you like I mean it! Are you happy now?!"

"B-blow your load… in… inside me…" she whispered almost brokenly. Gritting his teeth Naruto sped up his thrusts for several seconds, before _slamming_ home and painted her cunt, and womb white with his seed with a loud bellow. Naruto didn't stop there however; with every gooey spurt let out, the blond thrust into the wavy haired bitch as he tried his damned to impregnate her. He wasn't sure if she _could_ get pregnant… but one way or another, they were going to be finding out the _fun_ way! Grinning at the thought of plowing this… admittedly scary, but downright sexy woman, Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and snuggled her to him.

There's something about having the tits of a naked woman pressing against your own chest that made it so… addicting. And having said woman actively trying to milk your dick for more cum just enhanced the experience.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed along Roxanne's back, "...I liked that." and he really did. He was going to enjoy his time on this island, with this bombshell of a woman. Disturbingly, creepy or not, she's the _only_ thing that would keep him from going insane.

" **Eh-hum!"** Oh yeah, and Kurama too. Still, Naruto was more than happy to have some female companionship.

"You're mine," Roxanne growled seductively into his ear. Then she slid her arms around his shoulders and hugged herself against him; it was almost… possessive - no, it _was_ possessive. "No one else can have you, only me! Me me me me!"

Naruto was not quite sure how to react to the giggle that followed, but Kurama's hackles were raised in an instant.

" **Brat, watch the hell out,"** the Kyuubi warned. **"There's something wrong with that woman; she's dangerous!"**

" _I know,"_ Naruto was _not_ stupid. He knew a dangerous person when he saw one. And it's not like he can do anything… well, he _could_ \- but he'd rather have _two_ people he can talk to. He'll keep an eye on her nonetheless; it looked like this woman would snap at the simplest of things. For now, though, it seemed that humoring her was the best call, so he hugged her tight. "Yes, I am," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver up Roxanne's spine. "And you're mine~!"

Naruto yelped and chuckled when the blonde possessively mashed her lips against his, hugging him back and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She moaned when her man returned the kiss with just as much vigour. Naruto rubbed her back and drew a hungry whimper as he started thrusting once more. If she was going to act like she was _literally_ madly in love with him, and he knew she was just acting, the whiskered blond figured he might as well give her an excuse…

* * *

Hours later, Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement as he foraged for food, Roxanne on his heels like an affectionate puppy. He had to admit, the woman had the stamina and endurance to keep up with him in the bedroom for a while. That was something he was honestly surprised about. He was giddy too, because that meant there was someone who could satisfy him. He'd never been with any other person before, but Pervy-sage had said his high amount of stamina would enable him to keep moving for hours on end with little breaks in between.

And that was true. He was tired from their little romp hour ago, and how he was back at full peak. He was completely recovered and raring to go, so to speak. And so was she, from the look of it…

"So… uh, what's your story, Roxanne?" Naruto figured now was as good a time as any to ask.

The blonde looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, taking a moment to think about how to word it so he'd understand. "I was on my way to kill a… monster with some girl whose name I can't be bothered to remember. Her name _started_ with an M, though." she shrugged again in a very empathetic manner and finished with, "I woke up here on this island before I met up with her though."

"I see, so you're some kinda warrior, then?"

"...You could say that."

Naruto chuckled. "That's kinda hot," he said. "I like a woman who can kick ass."

Roxanne blushed and giggled at that. "So, what's _your_ story?" she asked; and the curly-pigtailed blonde walked up until she was by his side and leaned forward slightly to get a good look at his face. There still was a spark of sociopathy, in her eyes and her face was had become a twisted mix of curiosity, excitement and anticipation that made her look even _more_ mad.

Naruto somehow ignored all that however, "I was… fighting, someone. No, it was more like sparring actually," he corrected himself. "I was testing out a new technique, but it backfired and the backlash of it sent me here. Wherever... _here_ is," he explained vaguely.

"Interesting…" Roxanne didn't quite know what to do with that information. Those dots simply didn't connect in her head, mostly due to lack of any knowledge of this new technique, but she could tell he was being truthful. Then she gave him a narrow-eyed look and asked in a low, dangerous tone that raised several of Naruto and Kurama's red flags, "Are you able to… _replicate_ this technique?"

"Truthfully? Yes. I can…" Roxanne's expression darkened considerably at that, so he can leave at _any_ time he wants…? She was knocked from her train of thought when Naruto added, "but the imitation of having your limbs ripped off and your own skin peeled away is one I can do without feeling again, thank you very much."

"Wonderful," she chirped, her mood doing a complete one-eighty.

"Yes, it's wonderful having your body feel like it's being ripped apart," Naruto knew that wasn't what she meant, but she _kinda_ implied it was. "Besides, if I _was_ planning to leave, well, I'd drag your sexy ass with me,"

"Ooh~!' Roxanne giggled, clinging onto him possessively. "I'll consider that a promise, then~!"

The way she said that made it clear that if he left her here, she'd _find_ a way to make him pay. Thankfully, Naruto was a man of his word, but that didn't make the subtle threat any less unnerving.

"Riiiight, hehehe…" he chuckled nervously. Naruto cleared his throat and asked, "So, um, are you different in any way?"

"Ho~? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know about you, but having silver eyes - which are gorgeous by the way - isn't natural - unless it is where you're from. And having hair _that_ pale isn't natural either… unless its dyed." If there are people with _pink_ hair in the Elemental Nations, then there can be people with silver eyes or having blonde hair that unnaturally pale. "I can also sense some... strange… chakra coming from you?" it didn't _feel_ like chakra. Kurama did say she had a potent well of demonic energies inside of her, so… was she like him, then? "That nasty scar also seemed unnatural."

" **No. This woman is not a Jinchuuriki. I would be able to tell."** Kurama said, **"I think that scar you healed was the cause - it's still there, just waiting to emerge."**

Roxanne sighed, hoping this would not come up. "The best way I can describe it, I'm… an artificial half-demon, manufactured to kill demons who've been plaguing my homeland."

Naruto frowned, as she fidgeted nervously. She clearly didn't want to be saying this for fear of how he'd react. So did the first thing that came to mind and hugged her tight.. It was the he _last_ thing she expected him to do too… nor did she expect to hear from him say, "So you're similar to me then..." The somber tone was jarring as she looked at the young man in utter shock. "Good to know," he said. He withdrew and gave her a smile that made her heart flutter and her cheeks burn. "You don't have anything to worry about, okay?"

"O-okay," she whispered breathlessly.

" **You're digging your own grave, brat,"** Kurama warned. **"She's the** _ **last person**_ **you want to have falling for you..."**

Too late…

Roxanne cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss, before wrapping her arms around him possessively. Naruto was shocked by how passionate it felt and instinctively hugged her back.

" **Shit…"**

Only when their lungs burned for air did the two of them break apart, gasping breathlessly.

"So…" Roxanne chirped, shattering the awkward silence she knew was entirely her fault. "I'm... sure you're hungry. Let's go find you some food."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. "Alright." Then the two continued on their way to forage some food. He saw that the woman was _more_ chipper now; it was a staggering contrast to what she was like just mere moments ago.

* * *

At the beach, one hour later, a slack-jawed Roxanne couldn't help but stare at what she was witnessing. Beside her, an amused Naruto was enjoying her reaction. In front of them were several Narutos, who were defying logic by standing on _water_. With makeshift spears. Spearing fish. How the absolute fuck?!

The blonde looked at her only source of sanity on the entire island and pointed at the clones, "HOW!?"

"I have a _lot_ of techniques." The blond answered with a shrug and a smile, "This one before you is useful for information gathering, infiltration, training, and as you can see, for gathering food… oh and I can also walk on water and almost any surface." Naruto added as an afterthought.

Roxanne slowly turned her head to look at the amass of clones on the water. "...I must have lost my mind, _looong_ ago." she muttered, though she _was_ very interested in seeing if she could perform such a technique and make it even _better_ than the original!

"You haven't lost your mind." Naruto chuckled. "You said you're a half-demon? Well, I'm the living _host_ of a demon… and we're probably from different places, seeing as you don't have chakra." Or worlds, but he didn't _want_ to think of that possibility... It would add a lot more complexity if that were the case. "So, how many should I grab for you?"

Though a bit caught off guard by the change of subject, Roxanne was grateful for it. "Uh… I don't need to eat a lot… it's a side-effect of being a half-demon. So, you can get me just the one and I'll be fine."

"Alright," Naruto then made a clone, who promptly dispelled second after being made. "All memories they receive goes back to the original, and the others." he explained when seeing Roxanne's perplexed look. Then he grinned, "And guess what?"

The woman blinked, "What?"

She let out a squawk when he pulled her to him, "We can make out and do _other_ naughty things, while my clones work on getting us food,"

Roxanne blushed and giggled at that, pulling him towards her. "Let's try and make a baby, then~!" She let out another giggle when Naruto went straight to full mast with an audible twang at that.

"Oh? _Just_ a baby?" Naruto ran a hand over her bare breast while using the other to trace his fingers down her side until he stopped at her thigh. "I'm not sure if you _are_ able to have a baby… but I certainly wouldn't mind giving it a shot. What happens if we can't?"

"Then, we do the next best thing and fuck like rabbits, anyway~!" Roxanne giggle.

 _That_ he can get behind. "Sounds like a plan." Naruto chuckled heartily at that. Then he moved both hands to her buttocks and grabbed a nice handful of assflesh. "So, have you tried getting off the island yet?" he asked purely out of curiosity.

Her mood soured a bit. "Yeah. My raft fell apart the second I set out."

"I see," Naruto nibbled on her neck to get her mood up again, and it worked, if her giggle was anything to go by, "Then we'll just have to try again, then won't we?"

"Yes… we do." she agreed. Now that she had someone else with her, Roxanne can see if Naruto can find out what went wrong the last time she tried making a raft. She tossed the paddle away out of frustration, though. Maybe she try and see where it went and use it for the next time around?

Roxanne was taken away from her train of thought when she heard one of the Narutos shout, "Got the fish, Boss!" while holding his makeshift spear up, with the fish itself speared on it.

The original Naruto looked at his clone and grinned, "Alright! Let's make sure we get a couple of more!"

He got a resounding 'YES!' from them, while the clone with the fish walked onto the sandy beach. It wouldn't be long until the clones had gathered a small amount of fish to eat. Once the fish had been taken the two blondies went back to their established campsite so they could get the fish cooked.

* * *

Roxanne _was_ different from normal people, Naruto knew that much after being told by the woman herself. She apparently is unable to get sick, catch a cold - snow wouldn't even affect her if she was butt ass naked - nor is she able to get a heat stroke. Well she was damn lucky, wasn't she?!

Nevertheless, when they got back to camp, Naruto had sat his ass down, started the campfire and got ready to cook some fish. "Sooo…" he said, trying to think of something to talk about. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Roxanne shook her head from where she laid down. "Nope. People were disgusted to even look at us when they saw our stigma. It's unhealable - well… _was_ unhealable." she corrected herself. "What about you? Have _you_ ever had a girlfriend?"

"No, actually," he answered, and Naruto turned the fish that was being spitroasted, around to make sure it wouldn't get burnt. "Because of what I was, not a lot of people liked me. You're the only woman who, uh, went straight to third base." Most girls didn't bother going to stage one with him!

Roxanne smiled half heartedly. "Well, that's just another thing we share in common, then," she said. "And now, we're not alone, anymore~!"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled pulling the blonde closer and giving her a peck on the cheek. "You have me, now, you hot-ass woman~!"

Roxanne giggled and kissed him back. "I'm glad," she cooed, pulling him into a possessive hug. "You and I will be together _forever~!_ "

"I'll be your stud if you'll be my bitch?" he jokingly offered.

"My, my," Roxanne giggled, "I certainly wouldn't mind having a nice, healthy, young, virile breeding stud _all_ to myself~!"

"Of course, there's no one here to compete with you," he pointed out; though the mental image she gave him was an alluring one if he said so himself. He could totally see himself plowing this woman until she was filled to the brim with his cum. His dick throbbed approvingly at the thought of breeding that fine specimen of a woman. "I wouldn't mind having more than one woman here though." he added offhandedly as a joke. The chances of _that_ happening were abysmal, but it was a humorous thought.

Of course, Roxanne, being the sociopath and sadistic bitch that she is, didn't take that too well. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt the blonde squeezing his arm with inhuman force. "You… are… MINE!" she hissed.

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked, knowing damn well that this chick would make him _wish_ he was dealing with a pissed off Sakura while she was on the fucking rag instead of her if he wasn't a good boy. "And I know I'm yours," he grunted and tired to ease her grip on his arm, "I'm just _saying_ it might be more fun for you if you had… well… 'competition'."

That certainly piqued her interest. Only slightly, though. "...What do you mean?" she demanded, whispering aggressively with dangerously narrowed eyes.

" **Don't say I didn't warn you, brat,"** Kurama huffed. **"You'll be walking on eggshells for the rest of your life, now. That's what you get for sticking your dick in crazy."**

Naruto ignored his tailed beast friend. He was more focused on making sure this woman doesn't try taking off his arm. "Think on it this way: if you had someone who was vying for my attention, you could be constantly fucking me to one up her."

"Or I could just kill her so I can have you all to myself~!" Roxanne chirped with a sickly sweet grin.

"But _where_ would the fun in that be?" he countered, with a nervous twitchy smile. "What's better? Having me all to yourself, and eventually, go bored. Or… have someone else here wanting my dick, the same as you, and you have to evolve and get creative in our love making?"

"Are you saying I'm not enough for you?" Her expression promised a world of pain if she didn't like his answer.

" **There's no bargaining with this woman on the matter, Naruto. Just tell her what she wants to hear before you get us killed."** Kurama _never_ referred to him by name unless he was dead serious.,,

Naruto let out a chuckle, "I'm saying I might be _more_ than enough for you," he corrected. "Those copies are _not_ for show, you know. They're just as real as I am. Are you _that_ confident you can handle several mes?"

"Unshakably so," she challenged.

"What about several _thousand_?" he asked, giving her an arched brow.

Roxanne frowned darkly. She didn't believe he could produce that many… not one damn bit. "Bring it on, then."

Naruto smirked formed the cross seal for his go-to technique and the _entire area_ was enveloped by smoke. Roxanne let out a startled cry within the cloud of smoke. And when the smog dispersed her silver eyes grew wide in both shock and disbelief. There had to be… _hundreds_ of them! The hell!? Then, she yelped as one of them hauled her up and she was set upon by three at once.

Naruto chuckled darkly as he went back to cooking the fish. "You brought this upon yourself~!" he sang over cries of indignation and embarrassment. Her flustered protest was abruptly cut off, when one clone stuffed her gullet with cock and went to town on her.

* * *

An hour later Naruto was feeding the near catatonic Roxanne her fish. The woman looked like she had gone through hell; considering Naruto had pit her against hundreds of clones - before getting a turn, himself - that was a fair assessment. The woman wasn't covered in cum, thankfully; the shadow clones' had dispelled enmass, and their jizz had vanished with them. Who knew? She still had a white puddle forming between her legs, though, curtsy of himself.

"...I'll be able to handle that eventually," she croaked grumpily, her pride thoroughly wounded.

"Suuuure, you will," Naruto teased her as he hovered the piece of fish over her mouth, "You _handed_ that perfectly. You gave in, in a matter of minutes."

" **Don't underestimate her, brat,"** Kurama warned. **"She** _ **is**_ **a half-demon, after all."**

" _I know, I know,"_ Naruto mentally replied. _"But, she needs to be taken down a peg or two once in a while or else she'll get a big head."_

"I'll… I'll get you back…" she promised, before opening her mouth and taking in the piece of cooked fish and started chewing it. "That was… just a setback."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Naruto said, chuckling when she grunted at him. "Still, you're so damn _cute_ when you get all angry like that. Scary, but cute." he admitted, then added on as an afterthought, "Oh, and those clones have all of my abilities - they can make clones of their own, too. I wasn't kidding when I said I could make several thousands."

"P-please don't." she whined, only to open her mouth again and eat the piece of fish that was offered to her.

"That depends if you're a good girl or not." he told her with an amused smile. "And so far you've been a _bad_ girl. You'd better make it up to me, otherwise, I _will_ hope someone else comes along on this island."

"And how… can I do that?" Roxanne asked him after swallowing the bite of fish. She was giving him an inquisitive look while waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't know about you," Naruto casually took hold of her wrist and guided her hand to his heavy, cum-filled nutsack, "but I have a pair of balls that need draining of cum… _that_ can be a way for you to make it up to me. Or, you can feed me like I'm feeding you." he added conclusively.

Naruto didn't know whether or not to regret his words when he saw the wheels in her head starting to turn. Then, Roxanne gave him a grin that sent shivers up his spine and said, "lie down and I'll do both~!"

"Let me finish feeding you first," he told her with a nervous smile, "There's still a few more bits to go." He was surprised when Roxanne took the entire thing and shoved the pieces of fish into her mouth, and swallowed it all after chewing it several times.

Luckily, there was still plenty of fish to go around. But now Roxanne was full, so all that left was for Naruto to eat. Said blond chuckled nervously as she pushed him down and straddled him, grabbing a fresh fish for Naruto to eat. Then, Roxanne aligned his tip with her sex and mewled hungrily as his mighty dick parted her womanly folds once more as she sank down. Despite having been so thoroughly manhandled earlier, she was bound and determined to show Naruto that he needed no other woman. She wanted to show that _she_ was the _only_ woman he would ever need!

Naruto groaned and Roxanne mewled when the latter finally felt him inside of her completely. She shifted around, to get comfortable, then the woman gave him a wide grin as she fed him piece after piece of cooked fish.

"Hmm, this isn't too bad," Naruto chuckled after he swallowed his cooked fish. "Being fed by a naked, beautiful woman; being balls deep _inside_ of said woman; thing's can't get any better than this."

Of course, there was the saying: be careful what you wish for. Roxanne giggled and clenched her muscles, squeezing his shaft as she slid way up, before letting go and sliding back down, only to start all over again. Naruto groaned happily as she sent pleasant shivers up his spine; not only that, the woman was _still_ feeding him as she went down. She was a hell of a multitasker. He wondered how Roxanne had managed to stay focused enough to do this, but guessed it had to do with how slow she was going. Less speed equals less pleasure, he guessed.

That theory was blown out of the water after he was finished eating the fish. Roxanne planted her hands on his chest and immediately doubled her pace. She wanted to get that spunk out of him, and she was going to use every method to do so!

"C'mon, loverboy," she cooed hungrily, "spill your seed inside me~!" As a response? Naruto grabbed her thighs, bent his knees and moved his hips to meet her halfway. He rammed into her at the same pace as she was fucking him. "Oh, yes~!" Roxanne wailed. "Fuck me good! Fill me right up and do your damnedest to breed with me you stud! Solidify our relationship by putting a baby in me~!"

"I'll breed you!" he hissed. Then Naruto gave her several swats on the ass for good measure, "I'll breed you good! I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to _live_ without my dick in you!" at his own words Naruto _tripled_ his pace and sent the wailing Roxanne clear over the edge; Naruto grit his teeth at the feel of her frilly walls clamping around his fuckstick and fucked his way through it like a trooper, and continuously tried to make the sociopathic bitch, _his_ bitch. " _THIS_ is what you're going to be doing for the rest of your life, here! Taking care of _my_ needs you sexy, big titted _slut!_ "

"Yes~!" Roxanne wailed. His words were beginning to drive her into a frenzy, and she tripled her own pace to match him. "I'm your good, loyal, loving slut! Just tell me to bend over wherever and whenever you want me to satisfy you and I will~! H-Hell, even if I'm asleep at the time, and you need to empty your balls, don't bother waking me up; just spread my legs and have your way with me~!"

"I'll do more than that," Naruto goaded with a snarl, and he surprised Roxanne by pulling her down on top of him, just so he could get some better leverage to fuck the woman. "I want you to be naked, at all times! I want you to suck my fat cock when you wake up! I want you to _fuck_ me whenever I get a stiff dick! And if some woman _does_ end up here… show them who the alpha bitch is. Show them where their place is! Fuck me and show them what their new _purpose_ is!"

Roxanne's arms gave out as she came _hard_ on his dick once more. And once again, Naruto forced his way through it and continued plowing the woman like a piston. The blond wrapped his arms around her back to hold her down in place - and immensely enjoyed the feel of her phat tits squashed against his chest - before he sped up _again._ Now he was going quadruple; Naruto was fucking the woman this way, just so he could make a point: that she needed help. That she needed another bitch to tackle his dick. She was able to keep up with him for a while, yes, but he was raring to go again in an hour. She wasn't. And if she wasn't capable of handling hundreds of his clones, then what chance is she going to have with the original?

He wanted to show her that she _can't_. That way, she won't go all… creepy on him, when he jokingly brings up the idea of having more than one girl to fuck silly. The woman may be in love with him, as Kurama himself had said, but she would reach her limits soon enough - he could still keep going _long_ after she can't.

Then, Naruto felt something pulsating from the woman, and looked down to see her looking at him with glowing, golden eyes - her pupils narrowed to demonic slits, as she roared in exertion and started fucking him back, her muscles clenched around his dick.

"FUCK!" Cried out Naruto; he was surprised by this sudden turn of events and was unable to keep his astonishment hidden, as the woman outright pounded the shape of his ass into the ground like a madwoman. Her inner walls were so impossibly tight! They squeezed and caressed him in all the right places as she bounced on his dick.

"H-Holy shit! R-Roxanne!" he yelped as the woman matched him blow for fucking blow! Naruto couldn't help but find this side of her… sexy. And he groaned in exertion as the woman proceeded to exceed his pace and utterly dominate him. "Y-you want me for yourself?!"

"You're damn _FUCKING_ right I do!"

Naruto laughed uproariously at that, "Y-You're doing a _hell_ of a good j-job at convincing me, then! Keep it up!"

Roxanne did just that - and more. Naruto's current pace was quintuple, his hips were almost a blur to the naked eye. Roxanne straight up _doubled_ that! Without warning whatsoever, the woman straight up went octuple on his sorry ass; the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the lewd squelching of her cock-stuffed cunt filled the clearing as her ass slapped against his thighs in a quick, and slick _'whap, whap, whapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhap!'_

Naruto could barely take it. He was legitimately impressed. And she capitalised on that and brought him to a quick orgasm. As Naruto bellowed and painted her womb white, Roxanne didn't stop bouncing on his lap. She kept going. Kept maintaining the same speed and constantly slammed her ass down onto his groin. She had every intention of draining his balls, of showing him that he _did_ need her and _only_ her! He was _hers_ and she was his, for as long as he lived!

"I think I'm in love," Naruto chuckled with a wide, face splitting grin. Then he surprised Roxanne by flipping them over so that he was on top and started _plowing_ her. "You may be creepy as fuck lady, but you're _mine_! I'll… oh fuck yeah… I'll keep fucking you until you're addicted to having my dick inside you!" he promised; the lewd, slick sound of their pummelling genitalia resounded off the trees as Naruto tried his best to literally _fuck_ the crazy out of Roxanne.

"I already am~!" Roxanne cooed, her cunt was fluttering around his fuckstick and he knew she was close. "Give it to me! Keep pounding me with everything you've got~!"

Naruto gave her a wide, menacing grin that promised her a _lot_ of pleasure as he pulled out until just the tip and an inch remained. He shifted around to get himself in a better position, and _firmly_ palmed her ass in preparation for what was next.

"Gladly!"

And then Naruto _dropped_ and drove his cock into Roxanne's cunt as he let gravity take hold. The blond amplified the force by putting some leg power into it. The result was one _loud_ broken wail from Roxanne as the piledrive was fast and hard, and more importantly, it brought the woman to _the_ most intense orgasm she's had yet!

Naruto grit his teeth as he plowed the bitch into the ground as fast and hard as he possibly could without hurting her. Which was a-fucking-lot! And when he felt her folds clamp down so life-takingly tight on his cock, Naruto buried himself inside of Roxanne one final time and roared his release.

When she felt his hot, potent load pouring deep inside her cooch, Roxanne threw back her head and _squealed_ like a bitch in heat. Her toes curled as he filled her up, and her velvet walls fluttered around him as she tried to instinctively get him to breed her. Even if she wasn't able to get knocked up Roxanne _was_ determined to keep fucking _her_ man like a rabbit.

Then Naruto collapsed on top of her, and let the woman's vaginal walls milk his cock for its seed. "Geez," Naruto wheezed into the crook of her neck, then the blond chuckled, "you _really_ want my cum doncha?"

Roxanne mewled helplessly as her nails dug into his back.

Naruto chuckled again and leaned up in order to lock lips with the big breasted, curly, pigtailed woman. Roxanne mewled into his lips and gleefully returned it. After a moment of swapping spit and swirling tongues, they had to pull away to get fresh air into their lungs, "I'll take _that_ as a 'yes' you beautiful, batshit crazy woman, you~" he growled after pulling away from her mouth. "Don't worry, I'm already pumping you full of cum!"

Roxanne was utterly helpless, her world spinning and fading to black as she felt Naruto _continuing_ to fill her up. Inhuman amounts of hot jizz poured deep into her womb, each spurt accompanied by a thrust to make damn sure that his load is a deep as possible inside her.

"I...I looooove you~!" The woman cooed brokenly, just moments before she lost consciousness.

" **Shit… I** _ **told**_ **you, brat! She's the** _ **last**_ **person you want to have falling for you!"** Kurama was worried as all heck, the woman raised all sorts of red flags for him.

" _It's a little too late for that. And besides, I already told you: I'd rather have two people to talk to instead of just one."_ Naruto mentally answered. Then he lovingly pecked the woman on the corner of her mouth and laid back down on top of her.

He had to admit, having her naked body pressing against his felt good.

* * *

 **The next day**

Naruto moaned tiredly as he woke to the smell of something cooking. His eyes fluttered open to see Roxanne's tantalizing booty as she bent over to keep an eye on the fish cooking over the fire pit. She was naked too… Naruto couldn't help but admire her snatch; well, at least she was keeping her word at being naked from now on. He couldn't help but notice the… lack of shivering. It was as if she didn't _feel_ the cold… or the heat for that matter.

He chalked that up to her being a half-human, half-demon hybrid. Still, now that he was wide awake Naruto figured there was no point in going back to sleep. Plus, there was the fact that Roxanne _did_ try to make a raft a while ago to try and see if there were other islands around. It fell apart the last time she tried setting out, so maybe he can find out what went wrong the last time around.

Naruto noticed that he was still naked as well; and his clothes were in a nice pile; it looks like Roxanne had gotten his clothes together while he slept. That was considerate of her. And he noticed she had gotten the remains of her clothes in a neat pile next to his. Getting up the blond stretched his arms and legs before making his way over to his lover/cocksleeve.

Roxanne had no idea that Naruto was up and right behind her. The blond in question stood behind the woman, his dick, now fully erect at ten inches and poised to enter her cooch. Only her cooch was not what he is aiming for: he was going for the gap between her thighs and cunt. The blond bent his knees to get the right angle, and reached forward until his hands were just under her full, perky breasts. Then he slammed his cock in the gap between her thighs and cunt, and grabbed her nice large tits at the same time.

Roxanne gasped like a scandalised school-girl when she was both groped and had a thick cock pushed between the gap in her thighs, and she quickly straightened up and looked over her shoulder at the person responsible. She grinned when her silver eyes saw Naruto as the one responsible.

"Morning, Roxxie~!" he greeted.

"Morning, my little stud~!" Roxanne giggled. "Sleep well?"

"After the fucking we had yesterday? I slept _very_ well." then Naruto sighed with mock disappointment, even as he slowly started to grind his cock against her bare snatch. "Oh, but I was _so_ disappointed that you didn't wake me up with a blowjob."

"You woke up earlier than expected," Roxanne mewled. "I was going to do that while giving you some fish to eat."

"Well, aren't you just considerate~!" Naruto teased with a lewd grin. Then he leaned in and started kissing and sucking at her neck, drawing out a pleasured mewl from the woman as she leaned her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. "I was thinking of getting started on making a new raft today. If there are other islands beyond this one, then finding them for their resources would be in our interests. What do you think?"

Naruto wanted to see what her opinion was on this course of action. He wanted to include her, and to make sure she wouldn't feel as if he was abandoning her. He does _not_ want to see what she's like after her berserk buttons been pressed.

"I think you're going nowhere without me," she chirped sweetly. Naruto could _feel_ the menacing undertone in that reply.

"That's the plan," he assured, not missing a beat. "I don't like feeling cooped up on this little island, but I'm certainly not abandoning my sweet, golden-haired fuckbuddy~!" He gave her a swat on the rear, drawing a pleasured coo from Roxanne. He shuddered when her thighs tightened around his cock, and he was so _very_ tempted to start fucking them like they were a ccokwag. Instead, he _slammed_ his cock against her groin, drawing a pleasured squawk from the woman and the blond enjoyed the feeling of her nice ass pressing against his pelvis.

"You're _my_ new source of entertainment, after all! And my dick needs tending to, as well~!" He grinned up at her. Then he leaned up and pecked the woman on the cheek, "But I'll let you keep an eye on the fish. I'll see what I can do about the raft." After that, Naruto - much to Roxanne's disappointment - slipped his cock out from between her thighs and left to get started on making that raft.

Little did he know, they were soon about to run into something that would _sure_ change their lives…

Four months and 19 days on Deserted Island

Two days had passed - four months and 19 days for Roxanne - and Naruto had finally gotten that raft made and had the logs secured by the rope lashings this time around. Naruto made sure to make it a big bigger and had a single layer for a 'wall' so that they could bring resources they may happen to find back with them without the risk of it falling into the ocean.

Her own attempt at a raft was still a sore spot for Roxanne. He found the paddle she threw away embedded in the sand and knew it would come in handy.

They were stocked up on food as well and had an abundance of fish, rabbits and berries, the woman had found a few apples growing on some trees further in the island surprisingly enough. She had no idea how she missed them the first time around. Naruto had his clothes on the raft, as did Roxanne.

She wanted him naked, so she could service his cock anytime it's hard. But, he was a regular human at the end of the day and his fine ass needed protection from the elements when the weather got bad. Especially during the night. _Especially_ during the night.

"So, are you ready to set out, Roxxie?" Naruto asked, looking to his left at his only companion other than Kurama. The woman in question hugged his arm as she gave her answer.

"As I'll ever be," she cooed.

"Good, hop on the raft and I'll push it onto the ocean." He didn't need to use the paddle, since he can just walk on water and push the raft itself; but it would be nice to use it whenever he gets tried.

Roxanne did just that and once she was on, Naruto grabbed onto the raft and pushed it into the ocean… and started walking on water. The curly blonde saw it once before but she never got used to it. On the plus side though she's got a _nice_ view of his cock.

" _That_ looks painful…" the curly-pigtailed blonde cooed with a sly, if not insane-ish looking grin, "...should I give it some…" Roxanne purposely licked her lips in a seductive fashion, "... _oral_ stimulation?"

Naruto chortled and he gave the beautiful, unstable woman a saucy smirk, "That's entirely up to you, beautiful."

Well, that sounded like permission to her. Roxanne giggled and shifted into position. With a lick of her lips, the woman opened her mouth wide, and took Naruto's cock into her gob and down her throat, swallowing the shaft like a hungry snake. Her cheeks hollowed out as she pulled back, sucking against the throbbing cock while looking up at her toyboy with half-lidded eyes before going back down again with a husky groan.

Naruto shuddered at the feel of her tight throat swallowing around his dick. The suction didn't help but he enjoyed it immensely. The woman had to limit how fast she could bob her head though, as she didn't want to impede her toyboy's attempt to move the raft. But after several minutes, Naruto decided they had enough speed and after tapping the blonde on the scalp, she withdrew and laid herself down on the floor, with her legs spread while leering up at him enticingly.

Naruto was so very tempted to mount and fuck her for that alone but didn't. He merely jumped into the raft and got the woman to squeal with joy when he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a loving hug.

"Who's a sexy girl~?" He teased while rubbing the tip of his nose against the giggling blonde. Naruto ignored the scoff he heard from the fox though.

Roxanne giggled and gave him a little peck on the nose. "Mine~!" She hugged him back possessively, nipping and suckling at the crook of his neck.

"I know. I'm yours, just as you are mine." Naruto chuckled with a roll of his eyes. Then he pulled her up and sat the woman down on his lap. "If we keep the course, we _should_ be able to reach another island in a matter of hours."

If he remembered right, there was one in the far distance to the… North? He didn't have a compass so he wasn't sure what direction they were heading in.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find another girl?" Because girls liked to talk about girly things, right?

"Not me," Roxanne muttered with a pout and a pointed look in her eye. Naruto didn't see it though, as she was still pressed up against him. "I'm not a social person."

She coulda fooled him. Naruto chuckled rubbing her back. "Well, we'll see. I think you could use another friend or two."

Though she didn't agree with him on that, Roxanne smiled brightly. He cared _so much_ for her~!

"Besides, what I said earlier still stands… even if you didn't like it: having another girl around will make you get creative. And if there's anything I like, it's someone who's creative."

She frowned at that. Creative, huh? She'd have to make sure he knows that she can be creative without the competition. He was hers, damn it, and _no one_ else's!

Sensing her negativity Naruto hugged Roxanne even closer to him. "And another thing I said earlier: having someone around as competition, _will_ make you fuck me more and more…" here Naruto gave his woman a kiss on the lips, "...and I love fucking you." Roxanne pouted, unable to argue with that, but brightened up when he kissed her on the lips. "Now, let's get going, eh?"

Roxanne looked at them then slowly gestured to the ocean surrounding them in every direction, except to their South since that was where their island was.

"Where exactly?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "There _should_ be an island directly North of us. We just have to keep paddling in that direction and make sure we don't drift off."

Roxanne blinked and gave him an odd look. "You saw an island? When?" and how come she didn't notice this island?

"My clones spotted one when they were hunting for fish the other day. There was a lot of fog in the distance that day so I initially dismissed seeing it as a figment of my clones imagination. Then a couple more of my clones saw it too."

The woman pouted at him, though she also had a _very_ dangerous look in her eyes. "And how come you never told me this…?"

"Because we were fucking each other stupid." He deadpanned. "It literally slipped my mind, so me not telling you sooner was your own fault." Then Naruto gave her a lopsided grin as he grabbed a handful of her tits and started to rub and knead them. "I don't regret fucking your nice ass into the sand though."

" **You will when she eventually snaps."** An irritated Kurama huffed gruffly.

" _Hush you, don't ruin the moment."_ Naruto mentally told the fox. "Not to mention," he added aloud, leaning in to kiss and nibble against Roxanne's neck, "I have _the_ perfect eye candy right here on my lap~"

Roxanne blushed heavily at that and giggled. "That you do," she cooed.

And they're still naked; though she and Naruto have their clothes on the raft, they can be naked for as long as they want and _fuck_ as much as they want. And they are going to be traversing the ocean for a few hours yet… and Roxanne can think of one or two things to help pass the time.


End file.
